Rumors
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: Kamichu! While Ken sits on the roof practicing his calligraphy as usual he hears his classmates talking about the goddess being in love! How will the ever aloof calligraphy talent react to this news? Will he confront her? YurieKen Oneshot!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kamichu!

**A/N:** Well here's another story regarding Kamichu! It seems as though I'm on a spree I have written more in the last week then I have in a good few months. Well I hope you enjoy By the way this story is set in Ken's POV.

**Rumors**

"Did you hear?" a girl said sitting on the roof with her friends. Normally this wouldn't bother me at all I mean girls gossip all the time, especially on the roof…and I'm always on the roof. So I hear a lot of rumors, but I never pay them any mind, because they never concern me. But not today, today they definitely concerned me!

"The goddess is in love with a guy!" the girl squealed. A dropped my brush my mouth a gape. But me being my aloof self I turned around, and through my better judgment called to them; "You mean Hitosubashi?" I said as calmly as I possible could.

The girl that was talking didn't seem to notice my tone and answered, "Yeah! I heard Mitsue and that Matsuri girl talking about it in class today," she smirked at me, "He's a pretty lucky guy eh Ken?" I blinked and then shrugged climbing down the later.

I opened the roof door and walked downstairs to the classroom all of a sudden I didn't feel much like writing or talking. There was something I needed to do though; I entered our home room to find Matsuri, Mitsue, and Yurie talking in a corner; where their desks were and eating lunch.

"Matsuri," I called to the dark haired girl and all the girls turned to look at me. "I need to talk you," she looked at me expectantly, and then I realized, "Alone." She blinked and looked at the other two and they nodded and she got up and walked outside with me.

"What is it Ken?" she asked in surprise…not that I blamed her in all the time that I had known her I never had anything to tell her. "I needed to ask you something important. Today a little while a go actually I heard these two girls talking about something," I paused. "And?" she said uninterested so far. So I decided to cut straight to the chase, "Who does Yurie like?" I said in one breath.

Her jaw dropped and she stayed like that for a few seconds but she soon regained her composure. "You'll have to ask her Ken…" she said softly walking away afterwards. I stood there for a little bit and sighed, stuffing my hands in my pocket.

**After School**

I saw Yurie bid Matsuri and Mitsue goodbye and she biked for a little bit until I finally decided to stop her. "Yurie!" I called after her, and she immediately stopped.

_**'Whoa…good reflexes…and hearing,'**_

"Yes Ken?" she said, getting off her bike. "I wanted to tell you something," I said looking her straight in the eye. She blinked and for a second I thought she went red, but I mentally shook my head.

_**'I'm seeing things,'**_

"Whoever this guy is, that you're in love with that is. Tell him that if he wants to be your boyfriend he's got a fight on his hands!" You said, she was frozen her mouth a perfect 'o' "Well that's all really…" I said uncomfortably, "Bye Yurie." I was about to walk of when she finally spoke up. "Ken…wait," I turned around to look at her, "They guy I like is…"

_**'Brace yourself for the word perfect…or the guy you'll go to jail for killing…'**_

"You." She finished. "Say what?!" I said. She blinked, "You." Then she turned a very visible shade of red. Oh the awkward silence! "Um so Yurie," I said my voice very unsure, "Would you like to go out with me?" She blinked going into her trance-like state again.

But this time it took her less time to snap out of it "YES!" she screamed in my face. I laughed slightly, "So I'll pick you up at seven on Friday." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheeks and it was my turn to leave my jaw hanging. Because she got on her bike and rode away. Leaving me there to gawk…

**Fin**

**A/N:** Well that's all! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
